You Make Me Crazy You Make Me Everything
by digthewriter
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and they have to work. Then there's Firewhisky, some games, and look, Malfoy's wand is at Harry's throat, and Harry's hands are grabbing onto Malfoy's hips. Business as usual, then.


You Make Me Crazy. You Make Me Everything

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"You shut your mouth, Potter, or I'll hex it off!"

Malfoy has Harry pressed against the wall, his wand is at Harry's throat, and Harry is rather sure that Malfoy's prick is pressing into his thigh. But, still, Malfoy refuses to admit that he may find Harry attractive.

Harry gives Malfoy a knowing smile. Sure, they've had a few shots of Firewhisky and Harry's feeling a bit more confident than normal, but can you really blame him? Harry's had a crush on Malfoy for a long time, and now he's got him exactly where he wants him.

"Now, do you _really_ want to do _that_, Malfoy?" asks Harry; his hand is resting on Malfoy's hip—he hasn't moved it, and Malfoy hasn't acknowledged it. Harry squeezes Malfoy's side very gently, before he speaks again. "If you hex my mouth off...how will I kiss you, again?" Harry continues to smile and then his eyes are on Malfoy's lips as he bites his own lower lip.

They're Aurors now, and really, all these childish games should no longer be entertained, but it _is_ Christmas Eve and they are all stuck in the office on a case. It'd been four hours of non-stop working when Ron thought that they all deserved a break and Dean had brought out the Firewhisky he'd been hiding in his desk drawer. For 'old times' sake' they played _spin the bottle_ when Harry kissed Malfoy.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure your cock will miss pressing into my leg if I go away," Harry adds and his arm's all but wrapped around Malfoy's torso.

"I'm not hard because of you, you fool," Malfoy sneers. "You kissed me, pushed into me, you were snogging me for a while and then you—" Malfoy sighs, as if he's trying to focus his energy back into why he hates Harry. "I'd be hard if _anyone _kissed me like that. It was a deep kiss and you were straddling my—my—"

"So you'd be hard like that if you kissed Gregory Goyle?" Harry can't help himself. He knows he's going to get it, and if he plays his cards right, it'll be good.

Malfoy releases the most disgusting sound ever, and Harry can only _hope_ that he will never hear _that_ again. "Gods, no. I'd rather _die_. Goyle is like a brother to me!"

"And I am..." Harry's now pulling Malfoy into him. Everyone else is gone for the night and they'd all but been ready to close up shop when Harry had started to tease Malfoy. Harry's lips brush against Malfoy's ear. "Tell me you don't want to know where else my tongue can reach."

Malfoy releases a groan and then closes his mouth immediately as if he didn't expect to express himself.

Harry takes this opportunity and glides down to his knees where he starts to unbutton Malfoy's trousers.

"Potter, I—"

"One word, Malfoy. Tell me to stop and I will. Tell me, and I'll walk away. Disapparate, and find another willing cock."

"So, that's it. That's what I am to you? A willing cock?" Malfoy is staring down at Harry and their gazes lock. Harry doesn't blink for a moment. He's staring back at Malfoy, ready to give back as much as Malfoy can shell out.

"You know you're not," Harry says softly. It's as if it's a secret and he doesn't want anyone else to hear—even if they are the only ones in the room. "You're my partner and I respect you."

Malfoy sighs and this time, Harry isn't sure what this one means. He's nearly a specialist in Malfoy's sighs and their meanings, but once in a while, they leave Harry stumped. Malfoy starts to pull away and Harry grabs the hems of his trousers.

"Please don't..." Harry knows he's begging and he's not above that. Not right now. Not ever when it comes to Malfoy. "I want _you_."

"You sure have an interesting way to show it, Potter."

"What do you want, Malfoy? A confession?"

Harry knows that this looks really ridiculous. He's on his knees with Malfoy's hard cock almost staring him at his face and they are bickering and bantering like they have for almost five years.

When Malfoy doesn't answer, Harry pulls Malfoy's trousers down and now his cock is completely free and Harry licks the head. Malfoy gives a shudder and Harry wraps his hand around the base and licks the head again, his tongue sliding over the slit and he can taste Malfoy. He smells the musky smell that is _so_ Malfoy, and tastes his partner for the first time while his own cock is achingly hard, too. He wants to release his erection from his own trousers and touch himself while he sucks on Malfoy but he doesn't. He doesn't want to take his attention away from Malfoy. This is his first opportunity and quite possibly his _only_ opportunity to show Malfoy how much he wants him and Harry doesn't need a distraction.

"Yeah, that's it," Malfoy whispers and Harry can't help but smile as he takes Malfoy in more. Sucking and gliding his mouth down until Malfoy's hard cock hits the back of Harry's throat. "Fuck, Potter..._right there_..."

Harry swirls his tongue around Malfoy's cock again and he can feel Malfoy's hands in his hair, tugging lightly as they guide the rhythm and Harry knows that he is close. He can feel it in Malfoy's shudders and sighs and it is possibly the hottest thing Harry has _ever _experienced.

"God, Potter. _Yes. Yes_. Your mouth..." Malfoy is mumbling incoherently as he thrusts into Harry's mouth, fucking his face and Harry braces himself. "I'm gonna..." Malfoy is ready to pull out of Harry's mouth when Harry grabs Malfoy's arse and holds him there. Then Malfoy is spilling uncontrollably; his moans are loud and he isn't holding back as Harry sucks him and licks him until there's nothing more but Harry still isn't satisfied.

Malfoy finally pulls out of Harry's mouth; he looks down at Harry and their gazes lock again. "So, about that confession..." Harry says and he's smiling up at Malfoy who looks winded but is doing an impeccable job of trying to seem impassive.

Malfoy opens his mouth to say something and Harry cuts him off.

"I want to take you home." Harry's hands are caressing Malfoy's hips and he isn't being shy about anything any more. Malfoy is shocked, Harry can tell. "It's Christmas Eve. Your parents aren't here and well you know that _I _don't have any family. So..."

"What about the Weasleys?"

Harry makes a face. "I've just had your cock in my mouth, so, it's either take you home or wank about _that_ for the rest of the night. I'm not going to go show up at my ex-girlfriend's parents' house and dream about how much I want my partner to fuck me."

"I—" Malfoy hesitates and Harry, for once, is finally insecure. He hasn't even thought about this. What if Malfoy doesn't want _him_ for more than a night? What if Harry is just a willing mouth?

Harry hasn't got up off the floor and his hands are still on Malfoy's sides. Malfoy is the one who has to tell him what to do now. Harry's placed his cards on the table.

"Pansy is throwing a Christmas Eve dance party at her place," Malfoy says. He pats Harry's hands away and then bends down to pick up his trousers. "It's for single people and since she's recently become _available_ and sans family, I kind of _have_ to go."

So, yeah. Harry's still hard and evidently, Malfoy doesn't care about that right now.

"Fine, I'll be off then," Harry says. If he's being honest with himself, Harry is heartbroken. He wants to act nonchalant and not give Malfoy the impression that he's anything otherwise, but he's not sure if he's actually being successful.

"So I was thinking that perhaps we can go back to your place and you can change and then maybe we can go to her party, instead."

"Instead of what?"

"Instead of you going home alone or going to the Weasleys..."

"Wait...why do I have to change?"

Malfoy shrugs. They are silent for a moment when Malfoy releases another exasperated sigh. It's the _okay, you've caught me_, sigh.

"What do you _really_ want?" Harry asks. Malfoy runs a hand through his hair and Harry can tell that he's really holding back. "Just fucking tell me."

"Fine," Malfoy says, rolling his eyes. It's as if he's about to bestow a huge favour towards Harry and it's just _so exhausting_—classic Malfoy, of course. "I want to go to your flat. Fuck you into the mattress and _after that_ if we have any feelings left in our limbs, perhaps we can go to Pansy's party. Which, really, Potter, I am sort of _required_ to go to... and the fact that I am considering skipping it for _your arse_...is just..."

Harry kisses him before Malfoy can say anything else that is more neurotic than his normal self. Malfoy kisses him back and it's like they are dancing already. No music required.

Harry Apparates them to his flat. He's glad that his confidence is back in full swing and he's ready to make a new suggestion to Malfoy. "If you think she's really going to be upset with you for skipping out, perhaps we should make a presence at her party first and then come back—"

"Bedroom. Now, Potter."

Harry grins and allows Malfoy to lead him there. He's been to Harry's flat enough times to know where everything is, and Harry wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy was aware of where he put the lube, too.

Harry is surprised at the ease with Malfoy takes Harry's clothes off. He pushes Harry into the mattress, spreads his legs apart and his tongue is darting in and out of Harry before Harry can even place a Silencing Charm to keep his neighbours at bay.

Now, it's his turn to moan and mumble incoherently. Malfoy _knows_ what he's doing and Harry has no idea where he's learned it from. The few years that they have been partners, Harry has always been around Malfoy. At first, it was to make sure that Malfoy didn't get any shite from anyone else, then because, he sort of enjoyed being in Malfoy's company.

So how did Malfoy know how to fuck Harry with his tongue was beyond him. The feeling of jealousy has started to overwhelm Harry and he knows, the more he thinks about this, the less he'll enjoy Malfoy inside him.

Malfoy stops what he's doing and his body is now on top of Harry's. He leans in and whispers in Harry's ear. "Relax. I want this. I want _you_."

Harry has to remember that as much as he knows Malfoy, Malfoy knows him, too. He's clearly felt Harry freeze up underneath him and if Harry doesn't get his act together, this will be over before it even starts.

"Right," Harry says and arches into Malfoy's body. "Want you back..." he adds and he can already feel Malfoy's fingers trying to find their way inside Harry.

Harry reaches over to his right to the drawer, finds the lube, and hands it to Malfoy. Malfoy takes the bottle off his hand but doesn't do anything with it. His arms are around Harry's waist now and he's flipped Harry over to face him. "I thought you wanted this..."

"I do," Harry says.

"Then, why does it feel.. why are you hesitat—"

Harry drags Malfoy into another kiss as his hands are pulling in Malfoy's hair and his tongue is demanded access into Malfoy's mouth. When they pull apart, Harry doesn't give Malfoy a chance to talk again. "Touch me," he says, and pushes up so his erection is grinding against Malfoy.

Malfoy smiles, nuzzling into Harry's neck, his hand wrapped around Harry's cock. Harry arches up, loving the feeling of Malfoy's cool hands on his warm erection. "_Yes_!"

When Harry is close, Malfoy lets go of him. "Not like this," he says and wraps Harry's legs around his waist before he starts to slick his own cock with the lube. "I want to see you coming as I fuck you."

Harry arches up again and he can't wait for Malfoy to start fucking him. He grabs Malfoy's arms and squeezes his lean muscles. "Then hurry the fuck up, Malfoy."

"Always so impatient, Potter," Malfoy says as Harry feels the head of Malfoy's cock just starting to penetrate him. Malfoy's mouth is back on Harry's ear as he's whispering sweet nothings and his warm breath is making Harry's insides burst with a feeling that he's never known before.

"Please, Malfoy," Harry says as Malfoy's pushed in further and it's past the burning sensation to something that is just magnificent.

"Oh, I think I quite like you begging like this, Potter," Malfoy says and pulls out of Harry to push in again.

Harry moans and thrashes around under Malfoy. He knows he probably looks ridiculous but if Malfoy's breath in his ear is anything to go by, he's sure that Malfoy is enjoying it. "Faster, Malfoy. Please! Give it to me harder!"

Malfoy obliges and he's plunging in and out of Harry and it just feels _amazing_. Sex with Malfoy is just like everything else with Malfoy. It's harsh; it's rough; it's demanding and there isn't a moment of it that Harry isn't loving. It's like when they're flying around and competing or when they're trying to solve a mystery at work, everything is on the edge and everything is about to boil over. Malfoy is the reason Harry burns, and Malfoy is the one that saves Harry from going over.

Malfoy's hand reaches over and grasps Harry erection again and he starts to pump. His breath is shallow and he mumbles a "_Harry_!" before he spills inside Harry. Harry's coming, too and it's incredible how they know each other's bodies so well given that this is the first time they're doing this.

The first time, but not the only time, Harry hopes.

Malfoy cringes as he pulls out of Harry and crashes on the bed next to him. His leg is wrapped around Harry's, his eyes are closed, and he's catching his breath as Harry watches him. When Malfoy opens his eyes he looks a bit flushed. "What's the matter?" Harry asks.

"Didn't mean to be that rough with you," Malfoy answers, sheepishly.

"It's okay," Harry says and runs his hand through Malfoy's hair again. After everything that's happened between them, the ability to touch Malfoy so freely is Harry's favourite thing. Malfoy leans into Harry's touch and Harry has to suppress a satisfied smile. "You can't apologise for giving me what I asked for," Harry adds and Malfoy turns his head to kiss Harry's hand.

"So you like it rough, then?"

Harry laughs at that. "Have we met?"

They stay on their sides for a while. Malfoy's eyes are closed and he's enjoying Harry's hand running through his hair and then just brushing all over his skin. Harry's propped up on his elbow and he's just watching Malfoy.

"You called me Harry."

"What?" Malfoy sleepily mumbles and opens his eyes.

"When you came..." Harry replies softly, as if, _this_ is also their secret and he doesn't want anyone else to know, even if they are alone. "You called me Harry."

"Well, calling you by your surname seems terribly formal when..."

"Have you contemplated what to call me if were ever did—"

"Havent' you?"

"I've contemplated of how I'd take you, but—"

"You don't like it?" Malfoy asks and even though he looks like he hasn't lost his resolve, Harry can tell that Malfoy's nervous.

"Draco," Harry says, trying to taste the words in his mouth for the first time as a lover's name and not a nemesis's. "Draco," he says again and bites his lower lip. "I think I prefer it."

Malfoy rolls his eyes and swats Harry with a pillow. "You're too much, Potter."

Harry laughs and leans in to kiss Malfoy again. Malfoy pushes Harry on the bed and is back on top of him. "We should get cleaned up," Malfoy says after he's sucked the breath out of Harry. "Can I use your shower?"

"Only if you take me with you," Harry replies.

"Great." Malfoy hops off the bed and spells them both clean before Harry can lead him towards the bathroom. "We should go back to my place first, before going to Pansy's," he adds when they enter the shower stall.

Harry nods along with whatever Malfoy is saying because he can't bring himself to ask the important questions. Important questions like, what does it all mean? Are they together? Is this casual? After the party, is Harry coming back to his own flat? He's thought about seducing Malfoy for so long that Harry doesn't know, hasn't planned, what to do with it, after.

Malfoy chuckles at him and Harry scowls in return. "What?" he snaps; he can't help himself. They might have just shagged, and it might have been one of the best sexual encounters Harry has ever had, but that doesn't mean that Malfoy isn't a prat! (Or that Harry doesn't love him for it).

"Your brows get all crinkled up when you're about to burst a blood vessel with all that thinking," Malfoy says and turns Harry around and pushes him against the wall while he lathers up his back. His hands are travelling down and in-between his arse cheeks again as he pushes in a soap-slicked finger into Harry.

Harry pushes back into the touch and now they've returned to the same song and dance where Harry can't get enough of Malfoy and nothing else seems to matter in this moment.

"You should also pack some overnight things that we can drop off at my flat," Malfoy whispers into Harry's ear and pulls them both under the water as they start to wash off.

Harry nods again.

"Oh, I think I could get used to this order-following side of you, Potter."

At _that_, Harry grabs Malfoy's arm and pushes him against the wall. He's behind Malfoy, his half-hard prick pushing against Malfoy's arse. "Just because I let you _fuck_ me, Malfoy, doesn't mean I'll let you walk all over me, too."

Malfoy pushes back and he's grinding his arse against Harry and Harry didn't think that anything else that Malfoy could do would be sexier than the things he's already done.

"We'll see about that, Potter."

Malfoy clenches his arse-cheeks Harry's evident erection now, and Harry moans out a "_Draco_," without realising it.

They are going to be _very_ late for this party. If they make it at all. There are years of pent up sexual frustration to be released and Harry is glad that at least he and Malfoy have the next few days off.

* * *

_FIN_


End file.
